


A Promise

by lavenderlotion



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, promise rings, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-07 20:56:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17967905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion
Summary: 55. “I fell in love with my best friend.”





	A Promise

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted from [this prompt list](Https://lavender-lotion.tumblr.com/post/183092383274/writing-prompts).
> 
> Unbeta’d

The kitchen table was made up with a sheer table cloth, decorated with flowers that Stiles had picked in the preserve. There were candles burning—all unscented as not to bother Stuart’s head—and the lights were turned down low. Stiles stared across the little table, caught up in how gorgeous his brother looked as he laughed, his hands waving through the air.

“You aren’t even listening to me,” Stuart said, and Stiles knew the pout his lips twisted into was fake. 

“Nope,” Stiles told him, laughing when Stuart crossed his arms and huffed.

It was rare for them to get a night like this, both of them home from school and work and their dad out of the house. Things had been busy since they’d started college, and if they didn’t live in the same house Stiles didn’t think they’d ever see each other. As it was, most of the time they spent together happened when they were curled up in bed, either before going to sleep or after one of their alarms woke them up.

This was nice. It was why Stiles had gone all out: setting the table and making Stuart’s favourite dinner and dressing up. Well, that and...the other thing Stiles had planned. Stiles took a deep breath, before he slid onto the floor. He took Stuart’s left hand, looking up into his wide eyes with the softest of smiles he’d ever worn. 

“I have never felt for anyone the way I feel for you,” Stiles said quietly. The hardwood was cool under his knee, and his hand shook when he grabbed the ring box from his pocket. “I am so, so lucky to be able to say that I fell in love with my best friend. I know we can’t get married, and that no one will understand it, but this is a promise. A promise to love you for the rest of forever, to spend every day making sure you know how much you mean to me.”

Stuart was crying, silently, more emotion than Stiles had ever seen from him before. He smiled up at his brother, and he felt a mirroring wetness on his cheeks. “You fucking asshole,” Stuart said, and Stiles laughed, pushing upwards for the kiss that Stuart pulled him into it. “Yes. I love you.”

Stiles smiled, pressing their grinning mouths together, and his heart swelled with so much happiness it felt like it was going to burst.

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are much appreciated!  
> [my dreamwidth](https://lavenderlotion.dreamwidth.org/) and my [my tumblr](https://lavender-lotion.tumblr.com/)


End file.
